The Child of Darkness
by jules4j
Summary: A little girl is born with two sous and rejected by humanity. She is the daughter of an angel and could be the most dangerous girl in the world.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I was in kindergarten when it happened. there was a girl who wanted my necklace because it was pretty. no one in my class knew about her, serenity that is, and the little girl started crying and begging and pleading for me to give her my necklace. of course I couldnt give it to her it would release serenity. then she resorted to force to get the necklace. she tackled me then yanked the necklace off. I screamed trying to get the necklace back before serenity became revealed but I was too late.

When I finally returned to myself I was standing of the dead bodies of my classmates and my mother, my father in his dying breaths told me what happened and told me to keep the necklace on at all times to not let others suffer like this ever again. I started crying as my father died kneeling down by him taking his hand trying to feel the warmth of it one more time. but it was gone. Serenity took it all from me. My family, my class, my normal life. I didn't know what to do. I sat there crying into my father's chest screaming that I wanted them back. I wanted it all back My mother and father and my classmates. not one person deserved this and now I will be tortured forever because I will be forever alone.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**the orphanage**_

I felt strong hands lift me up and I turned to them and cried into their shoulder.

"There there everything will be alright" the voice said flatly

I knew that they didn't really care about me they just are required to comfort the children in need. they put me in the car and by the time i was buckled in there was just tears streaming down my face covered in my father's blood. They drove me to the orphanage and they made me clean up and get into a change of clothes. they isolated me I was in a room alone in a big room. the bed was comfy. the room had its own bathroom, kitchen, bedroom. Anything a house would have in it. It was basically an apartment. I sat on the bed and cried into the cushy pillow. I cried screaming that I wanted them back. after a few days I became an empty child with only one emotion, sadness. thats all. There was a cooking teacher that came in and taught me the basics of cooking and left. I would sit alone in my room taking care of myself. My eyes were always blank showing none of the torture I was facing. Years went by of this as I just sat on my bed sometimes sobbing about my lost parents. I learned to show the basic emotions of human beings and I searched for away to bring my parents back. Of course there were no legal ways. I was alone and pushed aside. Not one person cared about me, not a single one. But what would you expect, I'm not normal. No one truly cares about me. The orphanage workers ,the children there, not even my social worker cares about me. I may never understand it. It's hard to explain my situation and not one person wants to hear my story.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Strange man**_

As I sat on my window sill I began to wonder if I'd ever get a new family. I stared at the little birds who were singing their morning song and I sighed. They are so free. I'm trapped in an orphanage. I stood up and walked into the kitchen wondering what I should make when someone was making a commotion outside. Today was one of the few days that they have free adoption and they had someone out greeting the visitors. She was yelling at a man trying to get him to come back so she can greet him. I walked to the window and looked out of it to see a man dressed in complete black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black trench coat, everything was black. Why he was wearing it in the middle of the summer I don't know. I was still contemplating why he could possibly be wearing black he looked directly up at me.

I jumped and looked back at him startled, I half waved at him but his cold stare stopped me from completing the wave. He then disappeared into the building and the lady greeting people gave up on trying to greet him and continued greeting guests. As I sat on my bed completely forgetting that I was going to make food for my self, a firm but gentle knock came from the door. I stood and tried to keep myself calm. I opened the door to find that the man dressed in black was at my door. I kept my self as calm and collected as I could.

"Come in and have a seat I'll make some tea" I suggested

He came into the room and sat on one of the beds "I don't need the tea" He stated coldly. "I came to talk to you about you're er- Issue"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You'd best talk to me about it, the police want to arrest you but they can't without solid evidence that it was you"

"Why do they want to arrest me?"

"You were the one to kill your class and your parents right?"

"Oh dear. You really want to know?"

"Of course it is in my department of expertise after all now tell me because next year unless I can prove that you were not directly responsible the police will walk right through the door and arrest you on the spot for the murder of thirty-two people so unless you want that happening I suggest that you tell me the truth from the beginning"

I took a deep breath and debated on what to tell him, the truth or the lies that I had always told myself.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Truth**_

"I guess you can say that I did it. However I-I have a second soul. She was the one to kill my parents."

"Is that the truth?"

"Why would I lie to you?! I have no use to lie to the special agency! They need to know the truth!"

To be honest it wasn't the whole truth, I would rather take the full blame than to blame the little girl that took my necklace. She was 5 and attracted to sparkly things. She liked my necklace because of the gems that held the seal. She went to force to get the necklace and I had let my guard down. I thought she was harmless but I was wrong.

"Even so how can I know unless you show me?"

"I won't take the necklace off just to show you what she is!"

I was on guard but I was uneasy. He wanted to see serenity, how could I show him that? She could kill him and all the people in this orphanage. after all no one knew that the necklace was the seal to keep everyone out of harms way. I watched him as he stood up and walked to me.

"You will show me. If you don't take the necklace off of your own accord I will forcefully take it off of you."

I froze remembering that day that I lost my parents. He pried my hand from the pendant and took the necklace off. Serenity and I fought for control however she has a stronger spirit than I do, so I lost. She took over and will likely kill everyone in the orphanage. I had no control.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I awaken**_

My name is Serenity, I am Karen's second soul. "The Child Of Darkness" is what the public calls me. Being trapped as a spirit is annoying I can't do anything as a spirit. Yes I can haunt Karen but that isn't fun. Hurting people is my entertainment after all. Knives, Blood, Guns they are all my toys. I have always enjoyed the screams of terrified people. That witch figured it out and in order to become the beautiful person she used to be she had to do a good deed and sealed me with a removable seal. Of course there was no permanent seal, theres no such thing. I only ever fight for control when the seal is removed, I have no choice. Today was different I sensed the man coming to take the necklace off so I waited until the necklace was removed then attacked full force. Spiritually of course. I then released my self because Karen's spirit is weaker than mine. I looked at the man who was dressed in all black. He had something about him that confused me. He wasn't afraid. Everyone else is so why he isn't I don't know.

"My name is serenity. Now if I may, why are you unafraid?"

"I have no emotions left after what life has thrown at me."

"Even so you, I am something to be afraid of."

"You aren't armed, So unless you can somehow get a weapon before I can stop you then I might be a little scared"

"Hmph stubborn I like you now I would recommend you leave"

"I won't leave till I get the answers I need. Now I must ask one question did you murder those Thirty-two people?"

"And if I did?"

"Just answer"

"Yes I was responsible for their deaths however the person who unleashed me is dead now as well. It was a little girl who was the first to die of them. She took the necklace from karen so It , in a way, was the little girl's fault that she and the others died. anything else?"

"Nope I got all the proof I need"

"Karen won't speak to anyone you know"

"I know That's why I recorded our little conversation however I have to take her to a place meant for people like you and her. Special kids. Or as we refer to you, Mutants. And mutants can be trained. There is more I need to know from karen so Goodbye Serenity"

Before I even got a fighting chance he placed the necklace around my neck and I could no longer control what the movement of the body I was bound to.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**My new Home**_

When I awoke I found myself in a different room. No pictures on the wall, a bed that had plain white sheets, a desk, a laptop and a dresser filled with the same outfit I was now wearing. I sat up on the bed and stretched. I had no reason to panic, no one was gonna hurt me. I heard the door unlock as a man walked in, diffrent than the one who spoke to me earlier.

"Morning Karen" The gentle voice of the man "I have come just to ask you a few questions. About your origin, you have something different than most of the children here"

"If it's about Serenity, I'm not talking."

"No we have all we need to know about it. It's about your mother. Can you tell us her name?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought about my mother.

"I-I don't wanna talk about her" I cringed as I heard my voice cracked

"Does she look like this?" The man held up a picture of my mother I outstretched my hand and took the picture

"Mom. I'm so sorry."

"So she is your mother. She once lived here with us. She was an angel karen, I'm serious she was a real angel. That means you are a human-angel hybrid"

"Angel-human Hybrid?"

"Her name was Angie, at least that's what she had us call her. Karen She's not dead."

"She-She isn't dead? Where is she? Where can I find her? I have to see my mother please!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that yet I need to know if what I think is true."

"Let me see my mother Please! I have to know if she really is alive! please let me see her!"

"I see you can't handle this I will come back another time" He stood up and exited the room locking the door behind him.

"No please! Let me see my mother! Please! I have to know she's ok! Please!" I slammed up against the door trying to get out. I had to see my mother, she was alive and well even though I was sure she was dead. If she was alive then serenity didn't kill her.

"Please let me see my mother!" I sank against the door and sobbed why won't they let me see her?

(I'm sorry that the chapters aren't exactly very long but it's a story none the less, I will post the next chapter as soon as I write it...)


End file.
